KENNY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS : The Infinity SWORD
by Kenny Jackson
Summary: What if a boy who is similar age to percy comes to him and says, hey dad! Well that's what happened here. Chaos , Goode , romance , thriller, truth-dare and of course here is pure PERCABETH , with the addition , rise of new HERO KENNY JACKSON . And point to be noted, English is not my native language , so please be easy with me and obviously I don't own PJO , Riordan uncle does .
1. Chapter 1

Kenny Jackson and the Olympians

"Welcome to the past Julie"

"Shut up Kenny, we are not here for fun"

"What? Am just saying"

"Do you even know what we have to do now?"

"I don't know"

"Gods Kenny, sometime I really get confused, is Athena really your grandmother?"

"Hey, don't insult my grandmother okay. Poseidon is also my grandfather"

"Sure, but he is not idiot as like as you"

Kenny pouted "you hurt my feelings Julie"

"GODS Kenny, ok forget it. first of all we have to go to this address , before sending us , lord chaos told us that there will be two apartments Hoarded for us with a huge amount of money , okay lets go "

"Let's just meet with mom and dad first"

"We will Kenny, but first we have to go here"

Kenny groaned "alright, let's go"

…

Percy

"Life really sucks man, without her", Percy said, knocking his head on the door to the locker.

"come on man , just confess that , Annabeth is just a imaginary girlfriend you created to avoid the girls around you , sometime I wonder , you may be a gay ", said Jack , the best friend of Percy in Goode high school .

Percy rolled his eyes, "I am not gay, and annabeth is a real person"

"Alright prove it"

"I showed her picture to you"

"Not that put her to meet with us"

"She is not here, she is in sanfransisco"

"Just admit it Jackson, there is no such annabeth"

Angered with frustration, Percy almost yelled "alright… If you wanna believe that… believe that, I am not gonna…"

Suddenly a voice spoke behind him "hey Percy…"

Looking back, Percy groaned, it is Kai, the school slut.

"Hey"

"Looking dashing today, as always, wanna see a movie with me in my house"

"Sorry Kai, but I am busy"

"The movie will be very romantic, besides my parents is out of town, am all alone in the house"

The girl is all over to Percy, giving a mixed signal in eye.

Swallowing a little, Percy said "I can't go with you Kai; I told you I have a girlfriend"

Instantly Kai's face changed.

"You will regret this one day Jackson, for letting me down for so called imaginary Annabelle."

Saying this Kai turned around and walked away.

"Jeez Percy, what kind of person are you"

"What"

"You let her down! The hottest girl in the school"

"Jack, she is a slut"

"What ever man, you are impossible"

"I am not impossible, I am just,"

Percy was interrupted, with a familiar and beautiful voice behind.

"Hey seaweed brain"

…

ANNABETH

ANNABETH was happier than ever, finally she is going to live with her beloved seaweed brain. Sally and Poul is all okay with it, annabeth's living in their apartment for whole last school year. But Percy is totally unaware of this news. Annabeth wants to give him a surprise.

Dad was reluctant at first. But he knew, Percy is the most trusted person he can count on. That boy fell on Tartarus for Annabeth, if annabeth survived the Tartarus, only because of him.

That's why Frederick chase let her go.

Temporarily she is staying at hotel. After giving her seaweed brain a little surprise, she will arrive to sally's apartment with luggage bag.

So here she is, the goodie high school. The school where her seaweed brain studies. Annabeth just want to meet with Percy, every moment seems like heavy.

She got schedule from office. But as usual she can't read , as she has dyslexia .

"Excuse me" annabeth called someone.

"Yes"the girl looked up.

"Can you read this?"

"Why, you can't read?"

"I have dyslexia"

"Ow"

The girl took the schedule from annabeth.

"Looks like you have math on first period, then physics and biology after lunch period you have to attend Architecture and everyone's favorite class English"

Annabeth knew Poul took the English class but Architecture was also her favorite.

The girl had brunette black hair with a small cute face, annabeth instantly liked her.

"And your locker number is 34, hey looks like your locker is beside the locker of most popular boy in the school"

"And who is he?" annabeth asked.

"Percy Jackson"

Annabeth's heart dropped for a moment, hearing this. Sure, everything is going to be fine. A small smile appeared in her face.

"By the way, am Rosie carver, in short rose?"

"Hi rose, my name is annabeth chase"

Instantly, rose's face changed…

"What did you say?"

"My name is annabeth…"

"O my god, you are the mysterious girlfriend of percy, who's name Percy always tells about"

A smile appeared in annabeth's face.

"Do you know about me?"

"everybody knows about you ,…. you see , Percy is the most popular boy in the school , so every hot girl is on him , but Percy refuses everyone telling that , he has girlfriend named annabeth ,….. We thought he is lying, but seems like you are real"

A good feeling waved over annabeth's body. Of course she knew that her seaweed brain will never cheat on her. But she just liked to hear that.

"Hey look, that's the Percy Jackson…"

Annabeth spotted a boy who was knocking his head on the door to the locker. Before she could approach Percy, a girl started to flirt with him.

…

"You will regret this one day Jackson, for letting me down for so called imaginary anneballe."

Annabeth was slowly coming behind Percy…

"I am not impossible, I am just…"

"Hey seaweed brain"

Percy paused for a moment, then instantly turned around. That moment, annabeth can feel, everything suddenly stops, only two of them, staring each other,

"ANNABETH…!"

Percy rushed to annabeth. Before annabeth could say anything , Percy hugged her so tightly ,…..

"Stop seaweed brain, you are crushing me down,"

Percy leaned back for a moment, and then kissed her. Annabeth could feel butterfly waging in her stomach, oh gods, she just loved to kissing that boy…

"What are you doing here wise girl?"

"Do you forgot it, we promised each other we will spend our last school year together in New York"

Percy's smile brightened.

"But where are you staying?"

"Currently at hotel"

"Don't bother it wise girl, you are going to stay with me"

"Its okay Percy, my dad had talked with sally and Poul, they are all okay with it"

"YES…"

Percy hugged her again, annabeth smiled. Such a seaweed brain .

When they finished, their attention came to Jack who was looking surprised at them.

"Ow, my mistake, annabeth this is Jack, my friend. Jack this is annabeth,"

"The mysterious girlfriend of Percy Jackson" Jack completed.

Percy and annabeth both blushed.

"Hello, am Jack"

"Annabeth"

"Percy always tells about you, we thought he lied to avoid girls, I thought he might be gay"

"Jack" Percy yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, my fault. Seems like you are real annabeth"

"Hey, did you forget about me?"

It was rose,

"Who can forget about you sunshine"

Annabeth noticed, instantly rose's face turned annoyed.

"Don't call me sunshine you dickhead, besides I am not talking to you" rose scolded.

"Ow touchy" Jack said smiling.

Ignoring him rose turned to Percy and annabeth.

"So you two are famous percabeth"

"You told her that," Annabeth asked.

"Wise girl, rose and Jack are my best friend in the school; I share with them almost everything about my normal life"

"And I only believed you are real annabeth" rose spoke.

"You didn't" Jack spoke from behind.

"Shut up Jack"

Class bell started to rang, so Conversation stopped there.

"What's your first class wise girl?"

"Mathematics"annabeth replied

"Great, at least I have you in the most annoying class in the world"


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny Jackson and the Olympians. Chapter-2

 _ **KENNY**_

"Julie, you sure it's gonna work?" asked Kenny.

"Of course Kenny"

"What if they won't like us?"

"They will"

"The Goode looks newer Julie"

"Its natural Kenny, as we are in past, and please, do not make any stupid mistake"

"I never make any stupid mistake"

"You do Kenny"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Okay, whatever… lets go"

Taking a deep breath they both entered into Goode.

… _ **...**_

 _ **PERCY**_

After they got into the class, obviously Percy and Annabeth sat with each other. The most popular boy of the class is hooking with a girl; it caught many students' eye.

Percy noticed, some boys are directly looking at Annabeth. Instantly, his faces became hard.

"What's the matter Percy?"

"What"

"You are looking annoyed"

"Some jerks are looking at you in a different way, I just hate…"

Before he could finish, a jock appeared in front of them, looking and smiling seductively at Annabeth.

"Hey pretty, what's your name?"

"Annabeth"

"My name is Dan, the most popular boy in the class, wanna sit with me?"

"No thanks"

"O come on, it will be fun"

"What are you doing here Dan" Percy asked, annoyed.

"I am not talking to you Percy" Dan's face became cold.

"But you are talking with my girlfriend…"

"She is your girlfriend?"Dan looked surprised. "It does not seems like"

Turning to Annabeth, Dan said "wanna go with me pretty"

"I said NO"

"HEY" Percy almost yelled. "Talk with me Dan"

"There is nothing to talk with you Percy" Dan replied.

Percy's face was hard.

"Back off Dan"

"What did you say?"

"I said back off"

There was something in Percy's eye which made the jock to do so. So he stepped backward.

"See you again pretty" Dan said walking away.

"Jerk" Annabeth murmured, annoyed.

"I swear, next time he flirts with you, I am gonna kick his ass"

"You don't need to Percy, I will"

…..

"Good morning class" Paul said after getting into classroom.

"Today we are gonna introduce three new students in our class, first of all Annabeth chase from Sanfansisco, everybody pls welcome her"

Annabeth stood up. Everyone was looking at her with a mixed response. Hot chicks were looking at her with jealous, when nerds looked happy. Of course Percy knew, at the same time, Annabeth always looked beautiful, hot chick and nerd.

"Hi everyone" Annabeth stirred hand to everyone, smiling.

"Looks like she is already in the class, with a suitable person" Paul told smirking when in response Percy, Annabeth both blushed.

"Now everybody please welcome our other two new students" Paul said.

A boy and a girl appeared in the door. Percy and Annabeth both flinched looking at them.

"Did you see that boy" Percy asked.

"He looks just like you Percy" Annabeth said.

"Obviously not, his eye is grey and hair is blond, just like you Annabeth"

"But his face looks like you, his hair is also messy and the girl has similarity with Jason"

"Uhu, piper" Percy said.

The boy was looking at them, with a strange smiling expression in face.

Paul was also startled to see them. "Aaa, please come in, everybody please welcome Kenny Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto" (these names was picked from Ben 10, I know, my bad)

The boy and girl took seat near Percy and Annabeth.

"Did you see that Annabeth?"

"What?"

"The boy and girl is leering at us, secretly"

"Maybe they are also wondering that the boy looks just like you"

… _ **.**_

 _ **KENNY**_

"Ah, finally… its mom and dad, sitting together" Kenny was leering at Percy and Annabeth.

"Will you stop it?" asked Julie.

"What?"

"You are leering at them, it will draw their attention to us"

Kenny sighed. "I know my bad."

"Just keep attention here Kenny, you are popular for falling in sleep during class period"

"Relax Julie, everything is fine, we have a good apartment to stay, plenty of money, soon we will fix everything"

Julie sighed "I hope"

….

That day, when Kenny Jackson and Julie grace (in case you wonder if their name is Kenny Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto) arrived their apartment, they saw it was pretty big apartment, with suitable rooms and of course two separated rooms.

"I want this one"Kenny announced.

"Whatever Kenny, just get ready in one hour. We have to catch the school" Julie said

"Hey, there is plenty of money is stored in drawer"

"Obviously, lord chaos kept that for us, as he told"

"Why can't he do the quest himself?" Kenny told annoyed.

"He doesn't want to Kenny, that's why he is the lord of everything" Julie said.

"Whatever" Kenny murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH**

Its lunchtime, Percy and annabeth are in canteen and eating. Jack and Rosie were also with them.

"I think it's awkward" said Percy.

"What"

"That boy Kenny, his behavior is suspicious"

"Ow, get past it Percy, you are jealous of him"

"I am not jealous of him,"

"Then close the matter"

Suddenly Kenny and Julie appeared in front of them.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys"

Annabeth thought for a moment, then said "sure"

Percy was Leering annabeth "why do you let them sit with us"

"Hey, there is no need to be mean"

"So where are you from" asked annabeth.

Kenny hesitated for a moment, then said "we are both from Canada"

"Really"

"Yes, our fathers own a shipping company, recently our business expanded here, so our parents decided to move in here"

Kenny said, "So what's about your dad?"

"What did you say" Percy flinched.

"I mean, what's your story Percy"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ow, come on, everybody knows about famous Percy, the captain of the swim team of Goode"

"I live in Newyork, with my mom sally blofis, my step dad is Paul blofis, and he is English teacher here. And this is my girlfriend annabeth, she came here from sanfransisco"

"Nice to meet you m-annabeth"

"Me too"

Class bell started to sterile,

Jack, Percy and Rosie became annoyed; it was the famous Greek class.

…..

The Greek class took miss honin, who looked like some kind of vultures. And her behavior was close to it.

Annabeth, Kenny and Julie instantly disliked her.

"Alright everybody stand down"

Then she looked to Rosie "hey you get up"

"Me,"

"Yes you"

Rosie stood up hesitantly.

"Tell me the Greek name of vulture"

"Its όρνιο"

She got more angry hearing this. "Ok, tell me some names Greek gods"

"Mam, jeus, Poseidon, Hades"

"Ok tell me, which Greek god created the universe. "

"Its chaos mam."

"You fool it's not chaos"miss honin boomed "its jeus. Do you study properly at home; maybe I should call your parents"

"She is right mam"

"Who told that?"

Miss honin boomed again, looking around.

Kenny stood up.

"I told that"

"How dare you to tell that"

"She is right mam, lord chaos created the whole universe"

"It's not chaos you fool, its jeus"

"Check any Greek mythological book mam, its chaos"

Percy and annabeth was looking at Kenny, surprised.

Miss honin picked her book, then all of a sudden her face became pale.

"Ok, fine, you are a little bit right boy, seems like you have some knowledge about Greek, okay, tell me some sentence in Greek"

Kenny hesitated for a moment.

"That's it? Is this the length of your knowledge? " miss honin was mocking.

"Okay then … miss μέλι, νομίζω ότι θα μοιάζει με ένα γύπα. Προσπαθείτε να προσποιούνται έξυπνος, αλλά δεν είναι. Ίσως θα πρέπει να φιλήσει τον κώλο μου για να αποκτήσουν κάποια γνώση. (Miss honin, I think you look like a vulture. you try to pretend smart, but you are not. maybe you should kiss my ass to gain some knowledge.) "

The whole class was speechless, including miss honin. All of a sudden, Percy, annabeth, Julie burst out in a huge laugh.

"Okay silent." miss honin shouted.

"Sit down boy… you too miss Rosie"

…

"Okay, I agree, the boy is real fun, I suspected him for no reason" said Percy.

"But how does he knows Greek, is he a demigod" annabeth said thoughtfully.

Percy looked startled at annabeth. "You sure?"

"The boy is smart, no doubt. At the same time he looks like dumb as you"

"Hey, I am not dumb"

"Yes you are Percy Jackson. And that's why I love you so much"

….

 _ **JULIE**_

"CANT you ever be serious?" Julie scoled Kenny.

"What?"

"You made fun of a mortal. For no reason. "

"I did not do that for no reason, she was a real jackass"

"Stop it Kenny, you know, you are the real jackass in the world, didn't you think it will draw attention of Uncle Percy and aunt annabeth."

"Ow come on, Greek demigods is not the only one who knows Greek. If they ask I will tell them I am an expert in Greek mythology. "

Kenny and Julie were returning to their apartment. All of a sudden, the sky boomed, and a familiar voice appeared.

 _"Greeting, grandson of Poseidon and granddaughter of jeus"_

Instantly, Kenny and Julie bowed down.

"Bless us lord chaos, it was nice to you again"

"So how is your quest, have you faced any problem?"

"Not at all lord" said Kenny.

"Have you found the SWORD?"

"NO lord, it may take a little time."

"Do it quickly son, before the night rises…"


	4. Chapter 4

**PERCABETH and KENLIE**

I know some of you may expect the return of Leo and calypso in this story. But guys uncle rick hasn't even finished the legacy of Percy yet. It seems like Leo may appear quite soon in rick uncle's storyline. If Leo returns in my story then my form of Leo's return may not match with the storyline of rick uncle. So I am skipping the return of Leo in my story. , this chapter will provide you pure PERCABETH and some sort of KENLIE.

ENJOY IT…

 _ **PERCY**_

When sally opened the door, she saw two familiar faces, holding hands together.

"Annabeth, how good to see you again"

Annabeth hugged sally, "hey sally"

Percy can see little bit of water in sally's eye, of course they have build a bond during the disappearance of him.

"So, did you gave him surprise" sally asked annabeth.

"Indeed" annabeth said in smiley face.

"It's gonna be fun, yahoo" Percy said a little bit louder.

Sally and annabeth both smiled, that boy never grows up.

"Okay then, come on in annabeth, you will take our guest room. I have already adjusted it, you will love it"

…

Of course annabeth loved the room, a table and bookshelf for annabeth's study, a nice bed with two windows. The room was also blue colored like Percy's.

Annabeth was putting the garments in the cabinet cup board, and Percy was watching her.

"What are you doing seaweed brain?"

"Watching you"

"Stop it, haven't you seen me ever"

"I have, but wasn't enough, never will be…"

Annabeth blushed. It was a smiley blush. How does this boy makes her feel like a Aphrodite girl every time, annabeth will never know.

Percy came closer to her. Then hold her hand.

"I love you wise girl"

"I love you too, seaweed brain"

Then they kissed. It was sweet. Suddenly it became more passionate, demanding. And then they were interrupted.

"Percy, annabeth, come on, dinner time."

…..

A sharp scream and with a tremendous speed Percy ran to annabeth's room. Like him, she had a horrible dream and panic attack again. Percy burst into her room and took her in a deep embrace.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay wise girl, it's me, I am here, and we are safe"

Annabeth was still groaning. With a loving tone Percy whispered in her ear…

"No way, not a single thing can touch you without facing me wise girl. I stand by… always with you"

Sally and poul also woke up hearing the scream and ran to the room. They are familiar with it, thanks to Percy.

Slowly, annabeth got back into sleep.

….

The next morning…

Percy and annabeth both was sitting in the dining table quietly. Sally came to them.

"Percy, annabeth we need to talk"

"Sally, I am really sorry… I didn't mean to do that last night" annabeth said in fearful tone.

"I understand my dear, Percy experiences the same thing randomly, The only thing bothers me is yours constant panic attack , why just fates can't give you two a break , you both have dealt enough "

"Mom, I only feel relief when annabeth is alongside with me"

"I know my dear, and that's why me, poul and annabeth's parents have taken a decision… "

"When did you talk with my parents" asked annabeth.

"Last night my dear, after your panic attack, your parents are aware of your panic attack, and that's why we had a agreement that Percy and annabeth should sleep together…"

"Really?" Percy and annabeth both said in surprised tone.

"Yes my dear, we trust you… and I know this is the best for you two…"

Percy and annabeth both exchanged their looks; they were smiling, holding each other's hand. They knew, at least they have each other, when the horrible dream of Tartarus comes.

…..

 _ **KENNY**_

Kenny was wondering what kind of relation he has with Julie. That girl is a mystery to him. Some time she is so sweet to him, sometime she is so mean. For example, last night Kenny was feeling lonely, for his mom and dad…

"Feeling lonely for mom and dad, right" Julie said beside him.

"Yaah" Kenny said.

"You know what Kenny, you are not alone, at least you have your mom and dad alive, whatever they are with you or not. I have lost my mom and dad a long time ago"

"I am sorry" Kenny said.

"Don't be, I just want you to know that I am always with you"

Kenny stared to her wondering.

"As… as a friend" Julie said then.

At the same day she became so mean to him, when she found him flirting with a girl in Goode.

Kenny would reluctantly agree on that, that girl is a beauty queen, like her mom, and really brave and heroic, like her dad.

His thought was interrupted suddenly with a huge scream from Julie's room.

Kenny rushed to there, already riptide in his hand.

"Kennyyyyyyyy" the scream came from bathroom.

Kenny burst into the bathroom, and was astonished to see the situation.

Really? He thought. His mom feared spider as she was daughter of Athena. But he never thought that Julie also feared spider.

"As a daughter of Athena it was right for my mom to fear spider, but why the Tartarus do you fear spider" Kenny said in funny tone.

"Will you move it away" Julie said in fearful tone.

Kenny took the spider in tissue paper then flashed it away.

And then he noticed Julie.

Julie has just finished shower, and a towel was wrapped around her chest and hips. Of course the girl was a real beauty, but he never thought that much. Right now she was looking like goddess Aphrodite.

"WH, why are you staring at me Kenny"Julie said in hesitated tone

"Nothing"Kenny instantly moved his head.

"You should leave"

"Yaah"

Kenny quickly rushed to his own washroom. WHAT THE JEUS was that, he never thought in a million years that he would have a hard on looking Julie a little bit naked.

….

Guys I know, you have some questions… like…

What was the sword chaos talking about?

Answer – well, it was THE INFINITY SWORD.

What is THE INFINITY SWORD?

Answer- you will find it soon.

Now I have a question for you guys…

Do you want me reveal the whole mystery of this story in next chapter or want some more percabeth, kenlie, Goode adventure, father son reunion. Tell me in the review.

Choice is yours ,… 


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER FISH**

Woooooooo ... another chapter...

Enjoy...

...

 _ **ANNABETH**_

They have dealt enough, didn't they ... still annabeth felt happy when she was with her seaweed brain.

They were walking together, in Goode. Suddenly Percy stopped and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you" his eyes were sparkling. Then he kissed her again.

"And I will love you forever"

Annabeth just rested her head on his chest; this is the real Elysium for her, isn't it.

They indented to stay together...

As long as it takes...

As long as they are together...

...

 _ **JULIE**_

Gah, that boy is so annoying, Julie thought. like her father , she always wanted to do everything perfect , but being a proper shit head , Kenny will eventually do something stupid .

Like now...

They were getting late for school. Usually its girl who takes time to be ready. But being the first male in human history, Kenny who takes a huge time to get ready.

What the Tartarus he was doing in the kitchen, Julie thought. That boy was never into cooking as long as Julie knew.

Kenny came to her rushing.

"Sorry, took a little time"

Julie started walking without saying a word. Hugely annoyed.

Kenny just smiled, that girl will never know what he has planned.

...

"So you wanna join the swim team" Julie asked.

"Yaah"

"Why"

"According to chaos guide, the sword is related with water and Goode. Maybe I can get some clue there. "

"May be" Julie murmured.

...

Annabeth was waiting in locker room of swimming team. She has to admit, miss honin was a real jerk. She had detained him even after the class because Percy got a little bit sleeper in class. It was important day for him; today the captain of Goode swim team was going to be elected, giving some performance in the water. Of course annabeth is going to be there for Percy. But now, it is Percy who is late .

"What's up pretty" a familiar voice belled behind her.

It was Dan.

"Here to see me?" Dan said in seducing tone.

"No I am here for my boyfriend Percy, now please lay off" annabeth said annoyed tone.

"Ow come on, that loser clearly knows I am gonna be the swim team captain, so he escaped, now you can hook with me, am available"

"Just get lost Dan"

"Bitchy right, I like them, looks hard but easy to get laid" Dan said coming near to annabeth.

One more word and annabeth was going to kick that jerks ass. But that didn't happened. Before Dan could come even closer, He felt a strong hand behind his back.

"She said back off, so back off my friend" with that Kenny dragged off Dan from annabeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan said boiling tone.

"Kenny, the marvelous Kenny jack, I mean Kenny Tennyson"

"Just fuc* off, I am talking with my girlfriend"

"I am not your girlfriend, you jerk" annabeth said loudly.

"And get lost, before …" Kenny said in a warning tone.

"Before what you m***** f*****"

"Before your ass gets kicked sweetly, gently, and perfectly" Kenny said.

Instantly Dan threw his fist to punch Kenny, but Kenny has already moved his body. Dan punched again, Kenny again dodged.

Before Dan could punch again, Kenny kicked him in the middle stamp.

Dan cried out and fell in the ground. "Ouuu" Kenny said in a wissky tone.

Dan was gowning in the ground, his other friends ran to him, "buddy are you all right? Come on competition is about to start"

"You are dead, you hear me, you are dead man" Dan said in deadly tone before walking off.

"With pleasure" Kenny said from behind.

"Thanks Kenny" annabeth said in a surprised tone.

"My pleasure milady, shall we proceed"

Annabeth was surprised. . She never expected Kenny here, at least this time.

….

"I am gonna kick that jerk's ass" Percy said in a boiling tone after hearing the whole story from annabeth.

"You don't need to Percy; I think Kenny has given a good lesson today"

Where is Kenny? He was flirting with a girl. Of course Julie wasn't around; otherwise the result could be different. Kenny does not even understand why this girl becomes so hard seeing him simple flirting. Like it was said, that girl is a real mystery to him.

"Thank you buddy"

Kenny stared, it was Percy.

"For what?"

"For kicking danhole in the right place"

"My pleasure man, besides that jerk really deserved it"

"So you wanna join our swim team" said swim team coach Mr. Hedge.

"Yes"

"And what makes you think you are worthy to join"

"He looks like a loser sir, day dreaming about swimming" Dan said from behind. Pain was still in his face.

"Aha, stop it Dan… alright Kenny, you may swim today with everybody else, if your performance is good, then will think about it"

Percy took swim suit, and of course annabeth was with him.

"Best of luck seaweed brain"

"Hey, are you worrying come on wise girl, I am the son of Poseidon, and water is my empire"

"I don't know Percy, but it feels like this time you might have a competition"

" why" percy Wrinkled brow .

"You will find it soon Percy, now go"

Couch hedge Whistled and the race begun. With swift motion Percy started swim like a fish. Of course Dan was trying his best to defeat Percy; after all he is the best swimmer in the team after Percy. Percy didn't see Kenny.

Reaching the end line, Percy raised his head from water. A few moments later Dan reached and then others.

"Where is Kenny?"

"Right with you Percy" Kenny said besides Percy. Percy blinked at him. He was already there?

Coach hedge came surprised. "Even after the so many months of Percy's record, it is first time that someone has touched Percy's record, unbelievable… Percy and Kenny both came first "

Percy was surprised, really surprised, When Kenny was smiling.

"Now we have a problem, who should the captain of swim team" said couch hedge.

"aaa… it should be Percy couch hedge" Kenny said without hesitating.

"You are supporting Percy?" couch hedge blinked.

"Yes sir, he has lot more experience that me, I think he should be the captain"

"All right then… our new swim team captain is again Percy, though he has real competitive partner this time"

…..

"I can't believe it, some mortal has beaten me in the water"Percy said in astonishment.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I am not jealous, just surprised"

"I know Percy, you are the son of Poseidon, no one can beat you in the water unless he has any connection with Poseidon." annabeth said quite tone.

Percy stared at her, scruple in his eye.

….

Getting out of water, Kenny spotted Julie smiling.

"Won't you congratulate me? I just have beaten the son of Poseidon in the water"

"I would Kenny, if it was a fair game, but you know it wasn't"Julie said turning away and walking, still smiling.

"Hey I am still waiting; I know you won't disappoint me"

Turning away again, Julie came to him. And all of a sudden, gave Kenny a light kiss in the Cheek.

" well congratulation , grandson of poseidon"


	6. Chapter 6

THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY

This chapter will introduce to a fight which you haven't seen yet.

Enjoy …

…..

 _ **PERCY**_

"So now we have to attend fencing class, don't we" asked Kenny.

A small smile appeared in the face of Kenny.

"Don't you think they are some kind of weird." asked Percy.

Miss honin was taking Greek class, as usual she was Harassing other students, carefully avoiding Percy, annabeth, Kenny and Julie.

Suddenly annabeth murmured, "It will be more clear"

"What?"

"In next fencing class"

"What the tartarus you are talking about annabeth"

"Just wait and see, seaweed brain" annabeth smiled.

…..

"Really? Our fencing teacher is uncle Malcolm?" Kenny said in amused tone.

Girls was staring at Malcolm, of course they knew Percy is hottest boy in the school, with new addition Kenny. But they didn't know that their new fencing teacher was also hot.

"All right everybody, here we start" Malcolm said lightly smiling at Percy and annabeth.

"First of all, girls all step aside, and boys take other side"

Everyone did.

"Now I show you some basic rules about fencing or sword fighting, every one pick up your sword" Malcolm was showing instructions of sword fighting.

Julie was super annoyed; Kenny was flirting with a plastic.

"Hey, you are you hitting on girls here" Malcolm said, suddenly turning to Kenny.

"Don't you need any instructions for sword fighting"  
"I don't need Mr. Malcolm, because I know sword fighting, I can defeat any girl here "

All girls flinched hearing this.

"Really? Then show us … annabeth. "

Kenny turned to pale, he didn't expect this. He won't fight with annabeth, not in a million years.

"Wait, wait… Any girl but annabeth" Kenny protested in a husky tone.

"Why" Malcolm said in amused tone.

"I don't want to fight with annabeth, she is my friend"

"All right, then which opponent do you wants"

"I will fight him" Julie said in strict tone.

"Okay, take your weapons"

They both took their swords. And then, they faced each other. They knew what was going to happen.

"Last chance, back off shit head"Julie warned.

"Are you daydreaming?" Kenny said in amused tone.

And suddenly they charged to each other.

At first, it was a simple sword fight but suddenly, it got serious.

Kenny charged to Julie, Julie blocked. In a spare amount of time, Julie charged to the chest of Kenny. Kenny dodged. Julie stroked again, to his face. This time Kenny blocked.

The fight has got into a serious fight. Everyone was staring at them, surprised.

Kenny charged to her leg, Julie jumped . In a mini second, being in air, Julie charged to his head. But Kenny dodged again. Before anyone could notice, he was at backside of Julie. He stroked again.

But Julie was spinning, spinning like a harpoon. In spare amount of time, she gave multiple attacks to Kenny. Before anyone could notice Kenny was on the ground, fallen.

"Now who is the daddy, little boy" Julie said breathing hard.

Everyone was astonished; of course they didn't expect this.

Kenny stood up furious.

"Ready for round two?"

"Want another defeat"

"Just wait and see"

"Where are you going" Malcolm asked.

"Getting my dagger"

"You want to fight with dagger?"Malcolm said in surprised tone.

Kenny and Julie were facing each other again, this time Kenny has a dagger.

They both charged again, this fight was much harder than last one. Everyone was watching in fearful eye.

Julie knew like his mother, Kenny was best with dagger. So she has to give much effort.

The fight looked like fight of the century. No one was going ease a little bit.

Julie charged to Kenny, he dodged. Julie charged again, again he dodged. Before anyone could knew, Julie charged her special attack, spinning.

Kenny exactly knew what he has to do. This time he jumped in the air, spinning. And before Julie could notice, he used Luke's disarming method.

This time Julie was on the ground.

Julie stood up "another round"

Everyone was holding their breath, scared what was going to happen next.

"Malcolm, stop them"annabeth said.

"I will, but I want to see a little bit more, I have never seen this type of fight"

Kenny and Julie charged again, this time the hardest.

They were fighting like crazy. No one was going to give up. Julie strikes, Kenny blocks, Kenny strikes, Julie dodges, Julie charges again but Kenny was already at the backside of Julie.

Percy was astonished, he didn't expect this. He could feel earth quacking a little bit under his fit. The sky was also lightning.

Julie stroked, Kenny reeled like wheel backward. But before he could realize, Julie stroke again. Kenny jolted her leg but could not dodge her attack.

And before they could realize they were both on the ground, Kenny on top of Julie, breathing hard.

They pause for a moment, staring at each other's eye. And suddenly they both feel desire to kiss each other, why, they don't know.

"Well, it seems like it's a tie match"Malcolm said.

"It isn't, we want another round"

"Enough Kenny, Julie, the class is dismissed"

…

"Did you see that? I never seen anything like this" Percy said in astonished tone.

They are in cafeteria. Percy and annabeth were sitting together.

"They were fighting to death, and one thing is confirm now"

"What?"

"They are demigod"

"Really?"

"You didn't notice, Kenny used Luke's disarming method"

"And no one in the world is that much good with dagger except you?" Percy said in quite tone.

"We need a plan" annabeth said tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

 _ **JULIE**_

Julie was little bit of ashamed. Kenny had a big bruise near his lips. She should not have fought like that.

Suddenly the electricity of whole apartment went out. Julie freaked out.

"What the… Kenny, why the electricity is out"

There was no answer.

"Kenny…"

Julie went to Kenny's room. It's empty.

"Kenny… Where are you?"

No answer.

"Kenny, it's not the right time for fun"

Still no answer.

"Kenny?" now Julie was worried.

Julie was about to put out her sword, all of sudden a wave of sun light spread around her, then it formed something like that…

TO THE MOST POWERFULL DEMIGOD OF THE OLYMPUS…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE GRASE.

Kenny appeared from a side of the room, singing…

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday dear friend,

Happy birthday, to, youuuuuuu"

Julie was smiling to the ear; she didn't know how to react.

"Happy birthday Julie"

"You, you knew about my birthday"

"Of course I knew, how would I forget my best friend's birthday"

"Oh Kenny" instantly Julie hugged him, losing all of her emotion.

And then Kenny hugged her too.

There was something between them, didn't there? They both just had to figure it out.

"I almost forgot, here, a cup cake for you Julie, I know it's terrific, but that's all I could cook Julie. You know I am never good in cooking"

"It's wonderful Kenny, thank you very much" Julie said staring into his eye. And suddenly she had a great urge to kiss that naughty yet sweetest boy.

Kenny could feel butterfly in his stomach, he wants to kiss this girl, right here, right now.

They were both leaning towards each other …

Slowly…

Gently …..

And then…

A sound boomed towards them, it was lord chaos.

Kenny and Julie quickly managed themselves, bowing down.

" _Greeting, grandson of Poseidon and granddaughter of jeus"_

"Bless us lord chaos, it is nice to you again"

"Did you find infinity sword"

"Not yet my lord, but will soon"

"I have news for you my child, night is about to rise"

,…

…


	8. Chapter 8

**SWEET REUNION**

 _ **Get ready to get some sweet family reunion, Percy Jackson style .**_

 _ **KENNY**_

Kenny didn't not know why, but he was really having bad feeling today. Mom and dad was acting weird. Other days , they would usually have casual talk with him, today they just ignored him.

Julie sat beside him, getting lunch of their both. Kenny could feel a warm feeling beside her. Man, this girl really has a impact on him. Julie wasn't making eye contact with him, like she was blushing.

"Are you alright Julie?"

"Look, about last night …"

Kenny paused; he was staring at giant big dog in front of them, a Hel hound.

Julie noticed that too. Instantly, a sword was in her hand.

The Hel hound was growling, taking a step, like it will attack and rip out the life of them.

"Kenny, distract it, I will attack from behind"

"Julie, we can't attack"

"Kenny, for god's sake, get up"

"Julie"

"What…"

"Julie, its Mrs. O'Leary, it never attacks any demigod"

"What?"

"Yes… in-deed" a voice said nearside them, it was Percy.

"And Mrs. O'Leary is the only hellhound who is friendly to demigod" it was annabeth.

Kenny sighed, they have been caught.

Percy and annabeth came to them, walking.

"So if you mind if I ask you, who are you?"

Kenny and Julie both were silent. Kenny just wanted to kick himself. Of course when you are hiding your identity from famous annabeth chase, the wisest demigod ever, you have to be much much careful. And no doubt they have made mistake which gave them doubt. For example, the previous battle with Julie, Kenny used uncle Luke's disarming method to defeat Julie , which of course mom and dad noticed .

Julie still wanted to make last excuse, "guys we don't know what you are talking about, we are not demigod"

"Just cut the bullshit Julie, no one in the world can see Hel hound, unless he is a demigod. and you both are not from camp half blood or camp Jupiter either , so tell me who are you " annabeth said in cold tone .

"Hufffffff, I guess it's time to reveal our self Julie"

"Kenny, we can't"

"We have to Julie, for the sake of good" Kenny said then he walked to Percy, smiling.

"I guess it's really good to see you again dad"

…

"WH, What did you say?"Percy said in astonished tone.

"I said, it's really good to see you again dad" Kenny said.

"I am not your dad you freak, I am not even married, I have plan…"

" ,…. To go college with annabeth in new Rome, I know dad"

"How do you know that?" annabeth said in shocked tone.

"Cause I am the son famous Percy Jackson and… annabeth chase Jackson" Kenny said, still smiling.

Percy and annabeth both looked like mazes. But Kenny let it go hugging Percy.

"It's really good to see you again dad"

,…..

"Okay then, if you are the sons of Percy Jackson then prove it" Percy said sitting after being acclimatized.

"It's simple, after completing high school, you and mom both will go to new Rome…"

" not that , prove that you are grandson of Poseidon and ,…"Percy could not even finish his sentence , he saw a amount of water just switched off from his bottle and waved towards Kenny and took place in his glass .

"And you gave me this" Kenny showed his riptide.

"My riptide!" Percy started check his pocket.

" easy dad , your riptide is in your pocket and you will give it to me in near future "

"Yes it is" Percy said in surprised tone.

" and the biggest proof that I am your son , is this " Kenny showed a picture , where older version of Percy and annabeth were standing and a younger version of Kenny was also standing there , smiling .

Percy and annabeth both just stared there, blankly.

….

This was the most awkward moments Percy and annabeth have faced yet. You face quest after quest, face kronos and Gaea , travel to hell and all of a sudden a boy similar aged to you says , hey dad !

It is awkward.

"So, if you are our son, then how you are similar age to Percy" asked annabeth.

"I came from future mom, I am in a quest"

"Who send you back?"

"Lord Chaos"

Percy, annabeth flinched hearing this,. "Lord Chaos! You mean…"

"The first being from whom the primordial's was born" Julie finished the sentence.

"And what is your quest?"

"I am afraid I can't answer that mom, at least for the time being."

"But why?" Percy asked.

"Lord Chaos has forbidden us, but don't worry mom, you both eventually will find out"

"Hey, don't call me mom ok" annabeth said.

"But why, mom" Kenny said in amused tone.

"It feels really awkward"

"Yes it is, but the truth is, you are my mom and dad, and nothing can change that"

Percy and annabeth both was silent.

"Hey, don't you actually feel anything for me indeed " Kenny said with famous pleading eyes like puppy dog.

Annabeth smiled seeing this, now she has no doubt that it is the son of famous seaweed brain.

…..

"Why are you blushing wise girl?" Percy asked.

"If he is telling the truth, then that means we will eventually get married"

"Yes"

"And we will have a son"

"So what's the big deal about that, I indeed plan to marry you" Percy said in innocent dope tone.

Annabeth rolled her eye "you are really a seaweed brain you know that ,"

"What? What I said wrong this time?"

"Sorry for the interruption mom and dad, but I would like to introduce you to Julie grace, daughter of famous hero Jason grace and piper grace" Kenny said in amused tone.

This time Percy and annabeth both stared at Julie .


	9. Chapter 9

HEROES OF PAST OR FUTURE

"We are staying together,

You are not getting away from me,

Never again,"

"As long as we are together"

...

"It's not my destiny, it's yours,

It always have been,

Let me go"

"I won't"

"Let, me, go"

"I am not letting you go"

"I wish we could be together"

"No, No….noooo, no… "

"Dastaaan!"

"Tamiiiiinaaaaaa! Nooooooo …"

….

 _ **PERCY**_

Well, it's really awkward when you attend same school with your son. Even though Kenny was behaving like normal, it was still awkward. Percy has a son, this feeling was something which Percy didn't faced before, and obviously wasn't used to be.

The boy had blonde hair, just like Annabeth. But his hairstyle just looked like his raven hair. Annabeth had noted before that the boy has idiotic behaviour as Percy, at the same time, he has intelligence.

And there was Julie. The girl was perfect combination of Jason and piper. She was serious and strong, just like her father. And no doubt her enormous beauty and cuteness came from her mother piper.

But what the Tartarus they are doing here, lord chaos from future to fulfil a quest, what quest? They can't say.

They were sitting in canteen.

"So, where are you two living?"

"Ummm, lord chaos gave us an apartment"

"And plenty of money" Kenny added.

"So, umm, do you want to meet with my mother sally, I mean your grand, grandmother"

"Of course I want to meet; I miss her blue pan cake." Kenny said in bright voice.

"No doubt he is your son Percy" Annabeth added.

….

Sally was little bit of surprised when she saw Kenny and Julie with Percy and Annabeth. Telling her the whole story was another dramatic period. of course she was familiar with Greek world , but she wasn't familiar with time travel and chaos , and of course she didn't expect to see her grandson when her son wasn't even married .

"Welcome home hon..." sally said Kenny after hugging him for a long one minute.

"Granny, can i have blue pancake now?" Kenny asked.

Sally's gave one of the brightest smiles ever, "of course you can hon, gods Percy, he is just like you"

,….

"So you and Julie came from future, and technically you are my grandson" poul asked a little bit of surprised.

" Yes grandpa', um… you don't mind if I call you grandpa' "

"Not at all" Paul gave a awkward smile.

"And that means in near future Percy and Annabeth will get married and have son" sally said smiling. At the same time Annabeth blushed.

"What's so funny about that" Percy asked innocently.

"You don't know that dad and that's why mom calls you seaweed brain"

"Still he is better than you kelp head" Julie added.

And that's how they both engaged in another argument.

….

"Where are you two living hon." sally asked Julie.

"Umm, in our apartment, lord chaos gave us" Julie replied.

"No way you two are going to stay there hon, cause you two are going stay here" sally added.

"But"

" no but Julie , it's a million year opportunity for me honey having the chance to see you two , and now you are going to stay here for your quest "

It wasn't like that Annabeth was best in cooking, if she tried, she could cook well, but her passion was architecture, not cooking. Today she is going to cook something for Percy and, For Kenny.

Annabeth was still feeling awkward towards Kenny. Cause is simple, may be Annabeth and Percy is the first couple of history who is facing their children even before…

Annabeth can feel heat in her cheek.

And here is Kenny, that boy has almost nothing which annabeth likes except his intelligence. But still she can feel herself caring for him.

"Still feel awkward about me, don't you mom?"

Kenny was standing leaning to kitchen door.

"Ow hey Kenny" annabeth said smiling.

"You feel awkward towards me, don't you?"

"Yea, maybe, a little bit" annabeth admitted.

"Okay then, let me weed your awkwardness, it always works, even in future"

"What?"Annabeth said curious.

Kenny hugged annabeth, annabeth was surprised for a moment and then she felt that too. A deep caring feeling, it was unfamiliar yet it was so calming.

Kenny was her son, their son… Percy and annabeth's son. There was no doubt about it.

"Thank you Kenny" annabeth said then.

"You are welcome mom" Kenny said smiling

,…..

"Okay, here is the deal, both girls will sleep in Percy's room, boys will sleep in couch, okay?" sally said.

"I think granny, mom and dad should sleep together, and it is good for them both" Kenny said.

Sally stared at Kenny "do they…"

"Yes granny, they still faces panic attacks, even in future, but not only of ta… but many other things they are gonna face" Silence filled the room.

Percy broke the silence. "I don't care, as long as my wise girl is with me", Percy said staring at annabeth's eye lovingly.

"Neither do I " annabeth returned the gaze.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MYSTERY OF INFINITY SWORD**

It was official, bad dreams will never leave Percy alone and will not leave annabeth either.

And here they are, engaged in another dream, dream of Tartarus.

"You are here wise girl?" Percy said, spotting annabeth.

"Percy, where are we?" said annabeth.

"I don't know, this place does not seems like Tartarus, The whole place is falling apart like a house of sand collapses"

"Percy, can you hold my hand?"

Percy holds her hand without any question.

And then they spotted them.

Kenny and Julie…

"Stop him! If the glass shatters the world dies with it! ,…

It's not my destiny, it's yours,

It always have been,

Let me go"

"I won't"

"Let, me, go"

"I am not letting you go"

"I wish we could be together"

"No, No….noooo, no… "

"Dastaaan!"

"Tamiiiiinaaaaaa! Nooooooo …"

And then it all changed, the whole place became white blank.

"What is happening, where are we?"

Percy was silent. Suddenly a voice boomed from nowhere.

"Greeting son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Percy asked?

"Who am I?" the voice boomed. " let me think , people has called me in many names from time to time , sometime they called me Ra , sometime they called me Yahweh , Krishna , ram , even in present time I have many names in many religion , in Greek , I am called Chaos ,… "

"Lord Chaos?!" Percy and annabeth both bowed down.

"It makes me happy, that's why I always help mankind"the voice boomed again.

" and where are you Lord chaos ?, where are we ? , why can't we see you ? " annabeth asked .

The voice gave a small laugh "because you can't see me my child, I am formless, no one can see me, I am nowhere, yet I am everywhere"

"Where are we?" annabeth asked again.

"You are in a place where no time, no zone, no fate, nothing exits"

"Why we are here Lord Chaos" Percy finally asked.

"Cause I want to show you something" the voice boomed again.

"Long ago a magnificent empire was situated in middle east, that empire was the Persian Empire, strong as stone wise as winning. That empire was ruled by King Sherman…

King Sherman had two sons; he also had an adopted son, Dastan

And there was princess Tamina of amulet, protector of sandglass which can take bake time…

Fate assembled them, to protect the sandglass. Together they faced much bitterness, many hardship, many sacrifice… But they also faced love for each other.

And finally the time arrived, where they had to choose, love or destiny. They choose destiny, giving the ultimate sacrifice.

But something beyond happed with their sacrifice , I unleashed my infinity sword , the sword which is my true identity , which holds my true power ,…

I unleashed it, to protect the sand glass, and gave them another opportunity to make things right.

From the beginning of universe, my infinity sword was used to save universe from dark forces, but from that day, my infinity sword protected the sand glass, but now another dark force is rising, the night. And I need the infinity sword again…

Dastan and Tamina have born again, as Kenny and Julie. And they came from future to find my infinity sword, before night can rise….

And I need you to help them to find the infinity sword…"

There was a silence, and then voice boomed again

"Tell me son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena, can you do it?"

"We can" Percy and annabeth both said.

 _( to know more about the story of Dastan and Tamina , watch PRINCE OF PERCIA film , mark my word , you won't be disappointed )_


	11. Chapter 11

**SOME LIVES ARE LINKED ACROSS TIME**

When they got up from sleep, they both went to see Kenny, sleeping in a couch, while Julie was sleeping in guest room.

Annabeth stared Kenny for a moment...

"You know what Percy, they do have a tragic love life, just like us" annabeth said quietly.

"Yes, but we only had ourselves for each other, they will have us to guide them, to help them"Percy replied.

"Look Percy, he drools in sleep, just like you"annabeth pointed out smiling.

"That's his bad habit, which came from me, and but his excellence, intelligence all came from you, you are all perfect wise girl" Percy said.

Annabeth lovingly touched Percy's cheek, staring lovingly at Percy, "you are more than perfect Percy, pride is my fatal flaw, but I will throw that away only to say this, I am incomplete without you"

Percy kissed her, it was sweet passionate kiss, and annabeth returned that.

Now they knew what chaos wants...

Some lives are linked across time...

And when they got linked...

True love blossoms.

And that's how infinity sword reveals its true power, again.

"Mmmm, they look cute as couple, don't they?" annabeth said in the middle of kissing.

"You bet," Percy replied .

...

Kenny was little bit of surprised when he saw Julie crying. Julie was one of the strongest demigod he had ever seen. But this situation was something different; Julie was having her reunion with her father and mother, Jason and piper.

"I don't know what to say, but I am really happy to see you , we never imagined that we will have a daughter like you " piper said in tearful eyes . Jason didn't say so much, he just hugged Julie and said "glad to see you," Percy, annabeth, and Kenny gave them a little space for their little reunion.

Kenny's first class was architecture, like his mother, he also loved it. But where is mom? Kenny spotted annabeth near locker, with Percy. They were kissing each other. At first he wanted to interrupt them, but then Kenny hold back. They deserved it, maybe their kissing was simple sweet, but eventually it got more and more passionate and longer.

They deserved it cause this is what they got, they got each other in the tragic path of their life.

They just needed each other for survive, to last to the very long end. Percy won't admit it but he needs annabeth more than sally, mom on the other hand was never close to her family. To her Percy had become the whole world. That's why she wants to live, live life with Percy. Kenny wonders how she survived when dad was missing.

They broke the kiss to breath, but Kenny still could see the need in their eyes. Need of each other.

"Are you both done" Kenny asked in amused tone. "Can't you give your parents a little bit of privacy" Percy said in counter.

"Well I am afraid I can't dad, architecture class is about to begin"Kenny replied.

At lunch period the whole gang sat together with addision, Jason and piper. they are here for two demigods to take them in camp half blood .

"your daughter is strong demigod jason , she has shown enormus skill in a battle with kenny " percy stated .

"in that battle where i defeated julie " kenny finished the sentence .

" but i could have killed you there kenny " julie said .

"or i could have killed you "

Julie shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Goode, maybe."

"I don't need an ocean—"

"Guys" Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, just let it go okay"

Percy and Jason both were staring at Kenny and Julie with pure surprise. "Gods they are so much like their fathers" piper stated. It was decided that Julie will stay with Jason and piper, in Kenny and Julie's apartment. Percy didn't protest. Julie needs some time with her parents as well as Jason and piper needs.

"Let's have a sleepover in Julies apartment" annabeth proposed. Everybody stared at her…

"Why, mo…" Kenny asked.

"It's been a long time we have seen Jason and piper plus we have addition, come on it will be fun"

…

"You sure it will work," Percy asked curiously.

"Don't forget, I am daughter of Athena, I always make sure of everything, don't I Rachel" annabeth smiled.

Rachel also smiled, "hey, don't get me wrong. But it is cheating, isn't it; you called me from camp half blood to cheat on your own son. "

"You bet" annabeth replied.

For only two people, Kenny and Julie's apartment was really huge. The whole gang can easily stay there as Percy, jack and Rosie didn't had any problem for this sleepover. Boys will stay in Kenny's room and girls will stay in Julie's room.

Kenny gently kissed the hand of Rachel "it's really good to see you Rachel"

"Do you know me?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed, you are one of the biggest what if of my dad" Kenny said amused tone. "My dad wondered, if you didn't dump him during second titan war, what would happened, infect…"

"Kenny…" Percy almost screamed "will you stop. Your mother is here"

" sooryy , my fault " Kenny said laughing .

Annabeth said, "okay, shall we play spin the bottle, we can…"

"I am out, I can't play" Rachel said immediately. Of course she didn't want to lose the oracle ship for kissing.

" okay then " annabeth said "here is the rules , A player spins the bottle, and must kiss the person to whom the bottle points when it stops spinning , but we will apply different rules here , if the girl has boyfriend then you just give her hand kiss , if not , then you have to kiss her for half minute , same rules applies with boys .and no kissing in same gender "

"What?" Kenny said surprised "what kind of rules is that mo... I mean annabeth"

"This is new rules Kenny; of course you don't want to see me leap kissing someone else rather than Percy, don't you"

"But why single boys have to kiss for half minute"

"That is the challenge Kenny, are you afraid? Besides there will be no fun if everyone just gives hand kiss. And if I am lucky with Percy, we will show real kiss. Same rules applies with every couple"

"Very well," Kenny murmured.

Every one sat like a circle. Annabeth twirled the bottle. The bottle eventually stopped spinning and pointed to Kenny! Annabeth and Percy both were laughing. Kenny stretched his hand like a gentleman.

"As you wish milady"

Annabeth gave her hand without any hesitation, and for the first time in life, Percy looked really qualms free. He knew what was happening. Kenny gave a perfect gentle hand kiss to annabeth.

"Okay then, now Kenny, spin the bottle…" annabeth said smiling.

Kenny twirled the bottle. The bottle eventually stopped spinning and pointed to Percy!

"What is happening,"Kenny asked confused.

"Rachel…" Annabeth murmured. "Okay then, no kissing in same gender, Percy spin the battle"

Percy twirled the bottle. The bottle eventually stopped spinning and this time it pointed to annabeth.

"Ow yes, this is what I want to see" Kenny said smirking.

"What are you doing Rachel" annabeth hissed. She could imagine Rachel laughing quietly, but of course no one could see her as she was wearing Yankees cap.

"Deal is a deal annabeth, give Percy a kiss, a real sexy one, I will count time" Kenny said.

Annabeth could feel heat in her cheek. It's not like it was her first kiss to Percy. They have kissed thousand times before, but in public, even in front of your son that was some kind of embarrassing. Annabeth stared at Percy.

They both stared at each other.

You don't have kiss wise girl, if you don't want to, Percy's eyes were saying.

You know I want to… more than anyone in the world …

Then picture us, at Tartarus. Where we had only each other.

They kissed. It looked simple and formless, at the same time it looked unique. Not just love, passion, it revealed their adherence, adherence for each other. They could continue it forever. And the whole gang was watching them with adore, with surprise.

"Okay, okay, time is up love birds, save the rest for another time" Kenny said.

"Geez, Percy, Annabeth… you to look really adorable together" Jason said.

"Why can't you kiss me like this Jason" piper said in annoyed tone.

"What…"Jason didn't even knew what to say next.

"Percy spin the bottle" jack said in amused tone. The game continued, with kissing and hand kissing. Julie was quite for a time . Almost everyone had someone beside, except her. Kenny was single, but he never shown any interest towards her. Is she lonely?

The bottle stoped spinning and pointed to Rosie. Percy Whistled.

"Ow my, looks like someone got lucky here"

The lucky person was jack.

Jack hesitated for a moment. Rosie was quiet.

"Kiss her jack, this is a life time opportunity for you" Kenny said.

"Ummm, I don't think I wana kiss Rosie..." jack said lower tone.

"What the ta, hell you are talking about jack, we are playing game, and you don't wanna kiss Rosie" Percy said in wide eye.

"We can't force everyone for a game Percy, besides Rosie does not like me"

"I will kiss you" Rosie said from a corner.

" see , she does not likes me , she do ,… wha ,… what did you say ?" jack said in wide eye .

"I will kiss you..."

"Bu, but you do not like..."

Rosie kissed jack before he could finish his word. It was officially their first kiss which actually lasted more than half minute. Then they parted staring each other.

"Can't you see what I want to say you idiot" Rosie said.

Jack kissed her again. The whole gang Whistled watching this.

"Wow, congratulations… This is the beginning of jasie" Kenny said smirking.

…..

"For the sake of Zeus, please stop spinning at piper" Jason said. Then he twirled the bottle. He desperately wanted this. Piper was annoyed, according to her Jason can't passionately love her like Percy does annabeth. That's why Jason wanted this chance to show piper that his love is more passionate than Percy.

The bottle stopped spinning at Kenny.

Jason groaned, big time. This time Kenny twirled the bottle and eventually the bottle stopped at Julie!

 _ **KENLIE**_

Kenny could feel cold beneath him; he had to kiss Julie now. Stupid game, stupid rules. This beauty never liked him. Millions of emotions of her eyes say that every time and she does not certainly like to kiss him. Kenny and Julie stared at each other.

 _All the pain in the world will not help you find something that does not exist._

 _I'm ready for this._

 _I'm not._

 _All more proof you're insane._

 _We make our own destiny, Princess. We'll get it back._

Kenny's lips touched her lips and she closed her eyes .

 _It's not my destiny, it's yours,_

 _It always have been,_

 _Let me go"_

" _I won't"_

" _Let, me, go"_

" _I am not letting you go"_

" _I wish we could be together"_

A single tear dropped from her eyes and Kenny saw that…

… _but I look forward to the day that we do._

Their lips parted, still eyeing each other. Kenny gently whipped the tear from her cheek.

"You know tear does not suits you, does it"

Julie didn't say anything. The whole room was silent. Percy finally spoke "well I guess its Julie's time to spin the bottle"

"I am sorry but I can't play anymore ,.." with saying that Julie stormed out from the room .

 **How was it, pls review,**

 **You know guys I have to say something , I am writing this cause I love PERCY , I love PERCABETH and I love PRINCE OF PERSIA , that's why I am continuing their saga here …**

 **But still a little bit review or fevouriting the story can be major boost.**

 **Point out any mistake, I will fix it…**

 **Happy reading**


	12. Chapter 12

ATTENTION GUYS

I need your opinion guys about the story...

Do you need adventurous story? ( there will be lack of romance )

Do you need romantic adventurous story? ( there will be lack adventure)

Let me know in review...


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T LET ME DOWN**

( **This chapter mainly focuses on KENLIE. to feel this chapter more specifically play** _ **The Chainsmokers -Don't Let Me down ft. Daya**_ **as background music. You need it, trust me. If you can't find the music then go to this link - watch?v=l-gSWc7TlRA)**

 **KENLIE**

Julie woke up from sleep quietly; she can see her eyes are puffy through the mirror. The breakfast was quiet as well, piper didn't say anything, and neither did Jason.

"Dad, I am going to school" Julie said.

"Do you want me to drop there?" Jason asked.

"No I can go there myself"

"Julie it's dangerous to go alone, monsters will smell"

"Dad, I can take care of myself"

When Julie was gone Jason said "what happened to her, she looks like changed"

"It happens Jason, trust me. Same thing happened to you when we were falling in love" piper said.

The New York was busy as usual. And Julie was walking quietly. She never wanted to believe in fate, but fate is making her believe.

"No, it can't happen"

…

"I am sorry Julie, but you cannot be a hunter, I am sorry" Lady Artemis finally declared.

"Why, my lady" Julie said in shock.

"Because it's not your destiny"

"What you are talking my lady? I have enormous skills; I was one of the toughest demigod in camp half blood, why I can't be a hunter"

"Cause fates interrupted me my dear,"

"Why?" Julie was furious.

"You just can't be a hunter; you are destined to fall in love"

"Lady Artemis, please give me one chance, I will never fall in love"

"Yes my lady, give her one chance" aunt Thalia pleaded.

"Give her one chance goddess Artemis"

"SILENCE! Julie can't be a hunter and that's my final decision"

Julie didn't say, she didn't do anything. She just murmured, quietly…

"I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE, EVER"

…

FOWWWWWWWWWWW…

The harass sound of a running bus brought Julie back in reality. From that day she made promise to her, she will never fall in love. She kept that promise perfectly. Many campers, many hottie tried to hit on her, but she never gave a shit about them. Everything was perfect, until the ignorant smartass boy of famous Percy Jackson arrived.

….

The day wasn't like other days. Like Julie, Kenny woke up quietly. Got ready then got into Pauls car to go to the school along with mom and dad. Mom and dad didn't talk much either. Dad was whispering to mom, sometime mom will smile; sometime they will kiss each other.

That was their love.

Kenny always loved their passion. It made him think how about he had a girlfriend. Will he ever be able to love her like dad does mom? Yes, he flirts with other girls, but it never made him interested to other girls. He never actually had close female friends.

Except Julie.

That girl was a serious hardass beauty; Julie was one rare sword fighter who defeated him in sword fight. Being the son of famous Percy and annabeth he was skilled sword man from birth. Mom and dad both trained him throughout the childhood, and when he went to the camp, he was highly skilled sword man who has even higher skill with dagger. At first at camp, Julie instantly took his attention… man, that was serious beauty, at the same time she was ignorant as Hitler.

….

"All more proof that you're insane."

"I am not"

"Ow, yes you are"

"At least I am not like you who always try to control the situation with her own will"

"What did just say?"

"You heard what I said"

"At least I am not dump as you who always tries to be wisest person in the world"

"As being son of great annabeth and grandson of Athena, I am the wisest"

"No, you are not"

"I am"

"You are not"

"I am"

"You are not"

"I am"

"You are not"

…

It was their first game of capture of flag as opponent to each other. Kenny knew he needed a plan. Julie was never defeated before. She will protect the flag at any cost. And obviously they are going to face each other.

And they faced, it was obviously tough, dangerous and somehow nasty fight. And as well as, No one was going to give up. Julie strikes, Kenny blocks, Kenny strikes, Julie dodges, Julie charges again but Kenny was already at the backside of Julie.

Both of their swords clashed, and they were staring each other. huge lightning came from the sky , but it didn't blow them up.

Cause a barrier of lake water was already around them.

"Admit the defeat Jackson"

"You wish"

They charged again. The whole camp members were around the water barrier, it was the most turbulent fight they ever faced.

Julie stroked, Kenny reeled like wheel backward. But before he could realize, Julie stroke again. Kenny jolted her leg but could not dodge her attack. Soon they were both on the ground, Julie on top of Kenny, breathing hard.

The water barrier has broken down.

"I win, you lose"Julie said as her knife was already on the throat of Kenny.

"Actually I won, look behind"

Julie immediately gazed back, Kenny's group was cheering, and they already got the flag.

….

As said before, New York is the busiest city in the world, if you are standing quietly and staring at Hudson River, it won't give a shit to you.

Julie was doing the same thing. She was staring quietly at Hudson River. Being blessed by Zeus's power, water was her weakest point. She never liked the water. But that boy Kenny eventually made her feels that, she actually likes water.

…

Today was the worst day of Julie's life. Today was her birthday and nobody didn't even bother to wish her happy birthday. It's not like that nobody knew her birthday, at least her relative cabins like Aphrodite and Zeus cabin knew her birthday.

Julie was fuming, quietly went to the bed.

"Julie"

Julie didn't respond.

"Julie"

"Who is calling me" Julie got up. The voice was coming from outside of window. She quietly went to the window, sword already in hand. When she opened the door, outside was clean empty.

"Who is here?"

She didn't see anything, suddenly a figure emerged, Kenny. Yankees cap in hand.

"What the tartarus are you doing here" Julie said in cold tone.

"I forgot to give you one thing"

"What?"

"This", Kenny stretched his hand; there was cup cake in his hand and a burning candle.

"That's all I could arrange for you Julie, happy birthday"

Julie was speechless for a moment; she couldn't find any suitable word.

"You. You knew, how?"

"I knew, and I will, always and I have a surprise for you Julie" Kenny said in bright tone.

"Wha …"

She could not ever finish her word, before every campers shouted out from behind…

""Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday dear friend,

Happy birthday, to, youuuuuuu"

Julie rarely faced this feeling, this special feeling.

"I am sorry Julie , I made everyone promise that no one will wish you today until now , all for this little surprise , if you want to snub me, you can"

She didn't. Julie just hugged Kenny through the window. Maybe for a little bit time.

And for the first time, she felt that feeling, that famous butterfly feeling in stomach.

…..

 **(How Is This Chapter, Review)**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE NIGHT**

Once upon a time, no, not really, actually at the beginning of the time, when there was nothing in existence, not even time. There was only Chaos. Nothing existed, no time, no space, no gods, nothing...

There was only father Chaos...

Then something happened. The chaos wanted to from his own creation, his own universe.

So the Chaos created his own Universe.

But every reaction has equal and opposite reaction. He created the universe, so I was created. I was the anti-matter of universe.

Some call me the void, some call me the dark force, and some call me the Night.

Upon my birth, I just wanted to destroy the universe.

Why won't I?

Father Chaos was the light; universe was his creation when I was born in the shadow of universe.

Basically we both were the children of father Chaos. but father Chaos always loved his universe more than me , I was dark , I was the sinister so I never got the love which the universe got . Father Chaos blessed universe that he will eventually have many children .every late creation will take birth from the universe; every primordial's will take birth from him. Every god will be born from him. But I got nothing.

So I attacked the universe.

The universe would not survive my attack. I could easily destroy the universe as anti-matter simply destroys the matter. But father came in my way. He protected the universe, using his infinity sword. He expelled me from his creation. I took the form of black sun, the source of all dark energy.

From that day my only goal was to destroy the universe at any cost, at any way possible.

I was the source of every evil energy, every evilness came from me. Many of universe's children came under the possession of my dark energy. Like kronos, Gaea, Uranus. Hitler, Gengis khan and many more. But I was never able to control some creations of universe.

They are the heroes of all prophecy.

The ultimate children of father Chaos.

...

"Father, do you recognize me?"

" why won't I , you are my darkest creation , the night "

"I am back father, after many years of expel period, I am back again"

"It doesn't matter, you will be expelled again"

"Why father, why do you always love the universe more than me. It wasn't my fault that I was born as dark force, I always graved for your love, but you never loved me"

"It was your weakness Night that you never felt my love"

"You blessed the universe in many ways, but you never blessed me, why?"

"Cause you are unable to carry any bless Night, you are not born for that, your destiny is different"

"I know what my destiny is, I was born to destroy your universe, and I will certainly do that"

"And I will stop you night"

"With what? With your infinity sword? You are not currently holding that. "

"It doesn't matter Night, I have other force to stop you"

"What?"

"My heroes of all prophecy, the ultimate children of Chaos"

"It doesn't matter; I will eventually take them under the possession of my dark energy"

"You can't Night, you will never be able to control them, that's why they are the heroes of all prophecy"

"Let's see how they stops me father"

"You will night, you will. And mark my word, you will never succeed."

 **(STAY TURNED, NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON)**


	15. Chapter 15

ONLY WHEN IT RAINS

 **ENJOY**

"Annabeth, I am not sure that it is a good idea" piper said.

"It is. And only Aphrodite kids like you can do this" annabeth said.

"Charm speaking a individual person is one thing annabeth, but whole Goode is another thing, I am not sure if I can do this"

"You can piper; you are the strongest Aphrodite kid I have ever seen"

"You can't force anybody about love annabeth, it is not fair" Percy said.

"I am not forcing Percy; I am just giving them their choices"

"I'm not sure wise girl, what if it all ends up badly, what if… "

"Shhhhhhhhh, seaweed brain" annabeth stopped Percy laying her finger on Percy's lips lovingly "everything will end up well, trust me"

In return Percy wrapped his hands around her "I trust you", then he just simply kissed her.

"You know, sometime both of you make me sooooo jealous, now where is Jason?" piper said in annoyed tone.

…..

 **KENLIE**

Kenny spotted Julie in canteen during lunch break. Ever since the kiss of spin the bottle game, there has been an awkward silence between them. Kenny knew it wasn't good for their mission. They are in a quest and they have to complete it.

Kenny was about to approach but he stopped.

Why …cause Julie was talking with a boy, sitting, and not with a random boy, but with Dan. Kenny found himself getting more and fuming. That jackass tried to hit on his mom, and now he is hitting on his…

He is seductively talking with her, and Julie is smiling,

Maybe soon they will finish their conversation.

But no, he is getting more and more intense, and now Julie is laughing.

Wait, is he flirting with her?

BOOOOM…

It was the can which blasted and readers should not get surprised if the coke under can was somehow affected by Kenny.

"Ow, what the fu…" Dan looked beyond startled.

"Are you okay" Julie instantly said.

"Sorry I have to go" Dan excused himself for cleaning.

Julie was somehow wondered then she saw Kenny coming .

"What was that?"

"I don't know, the Can he was holding just blasted, "

"No, why you were talking with him?"

"Excuse me?" Julie looked surprised.

"I saw you both were talking, he was literally flirting with you"

"So what?"

"Julie, this is the jackass Dan, he tried to hit on mom before and now he was flirting with you, and you were laughing, why?"

"Kenny Jackson" Julie said in cold tone "for your kind information, he is not Dan, he is his twin brother nick and he just came to me to apologize about his brother's behavior and he was really nice , and , secondly ,… " , Julie pointed her finger out " I don't give a shit when you flirt with some kind of plastic or bitches of Aphrodite , so what's it to you if I flirt with some guy "

"Cause you …"

Kenny wanted to say something, but then he just couldn't, quietly he looked down.

"Look Kenny, I am sorry if I was little bit of hard to you" Julie looked remorseful.

"You are right, I should not interfere" Kenny said quietly.

There was a silence for a moment, which seemed like hours.

"aaa… Julie, will you be my date in upcoming prom" Kenny said all of a sudden.

"Ummmm… yea" answered a some kind of startled Julie.

…..

PERCABETH

It was some kind of weird to rain in New York in this season. But when you have the mighty son of Poseidon, then everything is possible.

Percy and annabeth were walking in a street. Holding each other's hand. School was over. They just wanted to walk home.

"Wait" all of a sudden Percy dragged annabeth to him , and then he kissed her .

Annabeth was surprised, but if you have seaweed brain as boyfriend then it is normal. So… annabeth just wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed back.

"I dreamed long of doing this, you, me, the rain and the kiss, in the streets of New York" Percy said between the kisses.

"You are such a seaweed brain" annabeth said smiling.

"Do you want to see a magic wise girl" Percy asked in bright tone.

"What, are you gonna stop the rain"

"Noo,. I am gonna stop the drops of rain" he said, and then all of a sudden all of dropping waters stopped. It seemed like all drops of water are floating around them.

Annabeth looked puzzled and smiling.

"Do you like this wise girl?"

Annabeth just hugged Percy, resting her head on his reliable chest. And then she said "never leave me Percy, ever"

"I won't"

"If you leave me, I am gonna hunt you down"

"Are you always gonna be this bossy?" Percy asked, laughing.

Looking up at the sky as the rain washed the joys off of her face; annabeth smiled, then kissed Percy and said,

"Only when it rains, baby, only when it rains."

 **(HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER, LIKE AND REVIEW. I NEED INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY)**


	16. Chapter 16

Earlier i announced that, I want to stop writing this story. That why one of my reader gave me death threat. I guess I have to continue writing, guys. ;)

Just give me the support that all I want from you guys.

Upcoming chapter – ONE TIME.


	17. Chapter 17

**ONE TIME**

May be you can ignore some other days, but not prom. When you have prom upcoming a few days later, you must need a date. And there is a tradition for it, you have to approach a girl to be your date for prom, whatever she is your friend or girlfriend. And be careful, you have to propose your beloved person perfectly, other way you will be all messed up .

Let's see how the other characters of **the story** have done it. Did they do it perfectly or not?

Starting with JASPER…

….

 **JASPER**

Piper was super annoyed as usual and why won't she? Her boyfriend was the one of the most unromantic person in the Greek history. Jason rarely shows any kind of sweet, romantic activity towards her, always cold and serious. And see Percy and annabeth, they are like one soul, two body. Love blinks with their stare for each other. They want to live, live life with each other; maybe this is what annabeth has said her. But Percy can give his life for her. How sweet!

"Piper" Jason asked from behind.

Piper didn't respond.

"Piper"

"What?"

"Are you angry?"

"No I am not, why I would be angry"

"You look like you are angry"

"I look like cause I am angry, happy?"

"Why?"

"Why? let me think , cause you are the most unromantic person in the world , you never act anything romantic , you are so cold , always so serious , that's why"

Jason looked down quietly and murmured.

"Maybe you are right"

Then all of a sudden he looked up, strong cold eyes looking at piper. "May be this is what I am" and then he hugged her waist, strongly.

"This is me"

"Jason release me"

"I won't"

"Let go of me Jason"

"I can't"

"Release me, now"

"You sure?" there was a smirk in his eyes.

"Yes"

All of a sudden, piper found herself going higher and higher, and higher, cause Jason was going higher. It was not a surprise that he can fly, cause he was the son of great Olympian king, Zeus.

"Ow gods Jason, what are you doing?" piper screamed.

"You like it?" Jason said in smirked tone.

"O gods Jason, please don't release me"

"Why, you just told me to release you"

"O dear gods, Jason please hold me tight"

"You sure?"

"I love you…"

With this Jason hugged her more tightly, securing her every way possible and then whispered in her ear

"It is me who saves you, who saved you before and will save you in future. Not Percy, not any sea spawn"

He whispered also –

"Maybe this is what I am, always serious and cold. But this is what you had fallen in love with. This cold eye always loves you and will never stop loving you, I promise"

Jason landed quietly, still holding piper strongly. piper was hiding her face in his chest , jason whispered , " hey , are you angry for this ?"

" no" answered piper .

"one more requiest , please look above ,."

slowly piper stared above , and then she was stunned . all clouds of sky has taken a form . asking her just one thing .

PROM ?

" PLEASE , just for one time" jason pleaded .

"Oh, gods Jason, YES!" piper hugged him, this time tighter than ever.

…

 **JASIE**

Like piper, Rosie was also annoyed. She has started dating her idiotic boyfriend jack for awhile. More she is spending time with him, more she is realizing how idiotic he is.

Today jack told her to come to school swimming pool area for some unknown reason. When she arrived, there was nothing in the area.

"Jack, are you here?"

No answer.

"Idiot", she was about to leave but then all of a sudden a person appeared from the middle of the pool holding a board which states, "P"

And a voice bloomed …

"P for the PERSON, I love the most"

Another person appeared beside him holding the board. This time it states – R.

The voice bloomed…

"R for the roses, but they are nothing in front of you"

Another person appeared holding another board, which states – O.

"Maybe it is ONLY you, with whom I want to spend the rest of my life"

Last board stated – M.

"But trust me, life is meaningless without you"

Rosie found her idiotic boyfriend at last of row holding the board stating -

"PROM?"

"PLEASE? Only for one time. "Jack said in fearful tone.

Rosie laughed out, may be her boyfriend wasn't that idiot after all. But actually, he is.

…..

"So wise girl, maybe we should leave the night for them, and after all it is their night"

"Hummm, so you want us to spend the prom night in home, seaweed brain"

"Aha, I want you to take somewhere else"

"Where?"

"Somewhere in paradise, only for onetime. "


	18. Chapter 18

**IT WAS YOU**

This is it, beginning of the KENLIE...

Enjoy...

 **( now I want to clear something . play** **Robbie nevil - it was you** **as background music . it is highly recommended , if you really want to feel this chapter . if don't do this , you will miss the real joy of this chapter , trust me . if you can't find the music then here is the link - watch?v=j3VZyOLOu7w , enjoy,..** )

...

That was it , Julie was about to tie her hair , giving a swift ponytail .does it looks better , will he like it , who knows ,...

She heard a car horn and all of her hair spread around her shoulder.

"Maybe it looks better like this" she thought.

Kenny stared at her as she opened the window. Here he was, dressed like a perfect gentleman to make any girl fall.

And here she was, dressed with a royal blue maxi dress. Maybe nothing can look better with it except her. When she came out Kenny was waiting outside with a limo.

Then he stretched his hand.

And she took it without any hesitation.

…..

"Hey, did you see mom and dad"

"Nope, where are they?"

"I don't know… hey look, everybody is staring at us"

"You know why? Cause you look funny."

"I don't care; at least I have the prettiest girl beside me"

"Hummmm, are you hitting on me?"

"Who knows? Come on, music is starting, wanna dance? "

"Ummmmmmm"

"Come on Julie. Maybe it is only you with whom I will dance tonight"

…..

Julie took her hand from Kenny's and got even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Julie felt tingles shoot through her emanating from where Kenny's hand were – slightly low on her hips.

"This is perfect"

"It is"

Their eyes closed. This was, without a doubt, the most perfect moment.

…..

 **Robbie Nevil – It Was You**

 _The two of us are different._

 _I do homework full-time._

 _And I like to play around._

 _But my homework can't hold me_

 _On a cold dark night._

 _Then you can go to the school counselor_

 _And love_

 _And work that out_

 _Yeah_

 _Let's stop pretending that we don't care_

 _I'll be your care bear, go give you kiss there_

Kenny whirled her, they both did.

Song was playing…

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

Julie leaned backward, only one leg in ground. Kenny was holding her waist and she knew he would never drop her.

They whirled again.

 _You know me better than I even know myself,_

 _You're the only one who understands_

 _I didn't see this coming_

 _But I like how it feels_

 _And I never want it to end, oh no._

 _It took some time to know what I need_

 _The one that's really perfect for me._

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

Julie never knew Kenny was such a magnificent dancer, she could not help it but her eyes really refused stare away from him. By dance, she would go away from him, twirling, but he would never let her go. He would catch her always, with his strong hand and with his magnificent grey eyes.

 _I was such so blind,_

 _It was when you were gone_

 _That I finally realized_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _With you is where I belong_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you that I really want._

All of their memories were flawting together, their fighting, their playing, their quarreling, and their friendship. All around this dance. Everything…

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

At this point, Kenny just swiftly lifted Julie holding her waist, refusing to stare away for a single moment. Can this moment last forever,..?, can this,..?

 _It was you._

Kenny slowly placed Julie on the ground, of course refusing to stare away for a single bit of moment. Kenny just leaned forward, they both did. But was interrupted.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our prom king of the year is… o my god, it is the new student, Kenny Tennyson"

Kenny was surprised, he really was. Wasn't mom and dad supposed to be the prom queen and king? Where are they? Kenny looked at Julie for once when in response she just nodded.

Maybe he will take the crown, may be. He will be the prom king and he will kiss the prom queen of the year .Kenny was walking to the stage .

But did he really want it? Did he? . Kenny stopped for a moment then looked back where Julie was standing.

Maybe it was not what he wanted.

Kenny walked back to the Julie,

And then, he kissed her.

This is what he really wanted.

…

Eyes closed, Julie could feel Kenny's arm wrapped her waist, so did hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, like automatically.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our prom queen of the year is, again the new student – Julie yamammoto, who is currently kissing the prom king of the year."

…..

 **(So this is the beginning of the kenlie, how was this chapter guys. like and review. you won't be able to feel this chapter if you didn't played the music as background music . give me your opinion , I am still on. )**


	19. Chapter 19

ALRIGHT PUPS, THE ROMANTIC PERIOD IN THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO END. SOON OUR HEROES WILL GO OUT FOR THEIR BIG QUEST. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE ROMANTIC PERCABETH.

STAY TURNED ON.

Like And Review


	20. Chapter 20

**ONE DAY IN PARADICE**

 **(Tada ... Enjoy. This is last romantic chapter of my story which ends with percabeth , and guys choose your background music for this chapter when it is necessary . Enjoy)**

"So wise girl, maybe we should leave the night for them, and after all it is their night"

"Hummm, so you want us to spend the prom night in home, seaweed brain"

"Aha, I want you to take somewhere else"

"Where?"

"Somewhere in paradise, only for onetime."

...

"Hug me wise girl"

"You sure?"

"Just hug me"

"Okay then"

Together they hugged and together they fall into Hudson, at the very last moment Percy kissed annabeth. There is no doubt, whatever, whenever Percy kisses her, she always closes her eyes. So she did this time.

They fall into water, still holding each other. Annabeth could feel coldness of water wrapping her around, still keeping her eyes closed. And when they raised their heads above water, annabeth could feel something different.

"Open your eyes wise girl"

"Where are we Percy?"

"Open your eyes…"

Slowly annabeth opened her eyes. It was no more a cold night of New York; it was a icy cold night in somewhere else.

They are in middle of a river, in a different world. And there is a huge castle in other side of the river.

"Where are we Percy?"

"You are the daughter of Athena wise girl, figure yourself…"

Annabeth could see many boats were coming towards the castle , and many children were on them . it looked like a magical world , a world of magic .

"Tell me Percy, we are not in Hogwarts"

"Yes my dear, we are…"

…..

When she again opened her eyes, they were in a big hall room. Strange as possible, there were hundreds of blooming candles above them, without any stand. And above the candles, it was a view of clean night sky. How it was possible!

Students were sitting at dining tables but not Percy and annabeth.

"Relax wise girl, we are in mist, nobody can see us" said Percy.

"I can guess, but it's all seems like magic, so illogical"

"Magic does not go with logic wise girl"

"Yes it certainly doe…"

"Harry potter?"

They had to stop when they heard the voice. And then they saw a boy going to the front stage.

…

"Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?"

"Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."

"Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

….

"That guy harry potter is a lot like me"

"Why?"Annabeth asked.

"When I was young, I was like him"

"No Percy, that boy seems smart when you are always seaweed brain"

"You sure?"

"Pretty much"

….

"It seemed like a dream" annabeth thought when she opened her eyes again. Maybe it was. But now. They are in another dream.

It looked like another world, another magical forest, where they were sleeping in ground.

When she woke up she felt Percy's protective arms around her, like always.

"Percy, wake up"

"Ummmmmmm, le-me sleep"

"Wake up Percy, we are in another world"

Percy woke up giving a yawn. Still wondering.

"It seems like a magical forest Percy"

"It is"

They were about to get up when they heard the voice…

"LUCY…"

There was a silence, then they heard voice again, "LUCY"

"Did you hear the voice?" annabeth asked.

"Yep"

"Look Percy, there is a girl going somewhere…"

There was a girl. And she was going somewhere. Maybe the voice was seeking her, maybe. The whole forest was showing her path, even the trees. The girl was seeking the voice who was calling her. And then she found him…

….

"I've missed you so much!

\- You've grown."

"Every year you grow...

...so shall I."

"Where have you been?

Why haven't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen

The same way twice, dear one."

….

When they got there, there was nothing.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

They were looking everywhere when they heard the voice…

"It not your destiny my children to find her, she has another destiny"

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I know I am little bit of unfamiliar to you, I am Aslan, son of EMPAROR OVER SEA. He is the ultimate king of NARNIA. In Greek world he is called lord CHAOS"

Percy and annabeth both bowed down, they knew they should.

"Son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena, I wonder what you both are doing here."

Percy was hesitating.

"It was me who brought her here lord aslan"

"Giving her a little surprise, that's good. I can assume why father gave you this opportunity to wander across many worlds". He laughed. Then he said…

"You better hurry up children; you don't wanna stay here forever….right."

"Lord Aslan, can you tell us one more thing?"

"Yes, if you wise"

"What are we going to face up next?"

"You will face, Your past selves"

….

The huge clock of royal palace notified it was 12 o'clock ringing loudly. And that's when she remembered she had to go.

And here she was, sitting with her dream man in front of a water fountain. She always wondered how he was. How he looked like?

Why he was looking at her strangely? Does he like her? Does he want to kiss her?

The royal clock was ringing loudly, it was 12 o'clock. She had to go now.

"I'm sorry, I really must run…

Thank you for a perfect night"

"Wait, I even hadn't any chance to ask your name. Who are you?"

"I will never forget this night as well as I live your majesty, I wise you happiness always"

"Why are you saying goodbye as it is forever…?

… I think we can become friends"

"Please, I really must go…

….take care"

She was running, running across the stairway of royal palace, and that's when she lost her one shoe behind.

She stared back for a moment, at the top of the stairway, there was Prince Charles.

"Wait…

Come back…

Please, don't go…"

But she did. She arrived her carriage and the carriage left the royal palace as soon as possible.

…..

For some moments, Percy was staring the carriage which was leaving, wrapping his fist around annabeth's.

"You know I love you, more than anything"

"I know."

"You know you will always be my princess Cinderella,

Always have …

Always will. "

"And you, you are my prince Charles, for whom I became the Cinderella for this night."

"I love you"

"I love you more"

 **(HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER FELLOWS? LIKE AND TELL ME IN REVIEW, )**


	21. Is This All You Feel About ?

IS THIS ALL YOU FEEL ABOUT?

I want to say something to you guys.

Last night I was checking fan fiction. I discovered one of the most popular story was an anti percabeth story.

Really guys? Is this all you feel about Percy and annabeth?

In fan fiction, chaos related story is quite popular. But most of the stories are anti percabeth with same concept, Percy gets betrayed by annabeth.

That's why I tried something new . I don't know how much I succeed.

No offence to those writers guys, but I think it is quite illogical how those writers tear apart the percabeth.

In most stories, we can see after the giant war annabeth cheats on Percy because of a new handsome camper. But uncle rick riordan has stated numerous time in his books that Percy is quite charming and handsome in the eyes of annabeth, but he is not aware of it. In mark of Athena, annabeth stated that if Percy and she really break up, she will never be able to stare at sea. It was before fall into Tartarus. After their journey of Tartarus, their bond was stronger than ever. In house of Hades, annabeth stated that, she wants to live, because she wants to live life with Percy. This is how much deep feelings she has for Percy.

If she really wanted to leave Percy then she had more than one chances throughout the pjo and HOO series. Annabeth was offered to be hunter but she declined because of Percy. She could admit her feelings for Luke when Luke asked her in TLO. And she had golden opportunity to leave Percy when he was missing, that time she had excuse to make a fresh start. But she didn't. She waited patiently for Percy.

So after the giant war annabeth cheats on Percy because of a new handsome camper in a short time, is quite illogical guys, admit it. It is also out of character of annabeth. I know pride is her fatal flaw and sometime she can be mean. But she rarely ever hurt anybody throughout the pjo and HOO, especially Percy.

So guys, my humble request please write something which really makes sense with the real character of Percy and annabeth.

Give me your opinion guys.

Next chap is coming soon...


	22. Chapter 21

**RETURN OF A FORGOTTEN HERO**

 **(Who is the leader of current quest? Percy? No, annabeth? Nope, Kenny? Julie? Nope, nope. The leader of current quest will arrive in this chapter. He is a forgotten hero. He was never treated properly. But here, in my story, he will have a grand entry. To enjoy this chapter with more fun you can play Pitbull - International Love ft. Chris Brown as background music. SO ENJOY IT )**

...

Somewhere in New York...

There's going to be a concert on the streets of the New York City. The whole place is crowded. People are anxiously waiting for the arrive of their fevourite singers.

In the midst of the crowded people, there was a man wearing a cloak. His face was almost covered with the cloak.

It was a little bit odd that a cloaked man was in this concert but no one noticed that.

"It's been a while, since I left the earth" the man said to himself.

The crowd started to shout louder when the musicians arrived. But no one noticed that six shadow like figure has also arrived among the crowd except the cloaked man. They were getting closer to the cloaked man from all around. The cloaked man saw everything. But he waited patiently for them to come closer. When they were much closer, the cloaked man said, "I have just one proposition, let the concert start"

…..

 **FLASH BACK…**

" **I'm gonna fight the Olympians and help Kronos return to his throne!"**

 **Ethan: He said, and failed. And also died.**

…

The concert started.

And the cloaked man said, "Let the party begin"

 _You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)_

 _I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show_

 _Don't test me, boy (don't test me, boy)_

 _'Cause I rap with the best for sure,_

 _305 'til the death of me_

 _Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me_

 _But for now forget about that,_

 _Blow the whistle_

 _Baby, you're the referee, dalé._

No one noticed, no one even cared that the cloaked man has already jumped to the body wall of a building nearby, so has six shadow figures. When they were nearby, the cloaked man jumped again. This time he threw two knives pointing to two shadow figure nearby.

 _You put it down like New York City_

 _I never sleep!_

 _Wild like Los Angeles (Chris Brown)_

 _My fantasy!_

 _Hotter than Miami_

 _I feel the heat!_

 _Oh, girl, it's international love (international)_

 _Oh, yeah, it's international love_

…..

 **FLASH BACK**

" **I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at his father and says, "I hate you. I wish you were dead.""**

 **Ethan: But?**

" **But I hate him and I wish he was dead."**

… **.**

the cloaked man has landed to the body wall of a building , on the other hand , four shadow figures has already landed on the body wall of other side of the road , two has already vanished with his two thrown knife .

The cloaked man jumped again, so did the shadow figures, getting towards each other. But this time the cloaked man has a sword on his hand. When they were much closer, the cloaked man charged again.

…..

 **FLASH BACK…**

" **Luke drew his sword. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly- half steel, half celestial bronze. I'd almost been killed several times by that sword. It was an evil weapon, able to kill both mortals and monsters. It was the only blade I really feared"**

 **PERCY JACKSON.**

….

 _You put it down like New York City_

 _I never sleep!_

 _Wild like Los Angeles (A-ha)_

 _My fantasy!_

 _Hotter than Miami_

 _I feel the heat!_

 _Ohh, girl, it's international love (international)_

 _Ohh, yeah, it's international love_

The cloaked man was running on the wall of a building, so was three shadow figures behind him. All of a sudden he was on the roof of building. When the figures arrived there. He said, "Bad move grandpa, bad move"

Instantly the cloaked man became three cloaked man. All of them had swords so did the shadow figures.

They all charged to each other.

….

 **FLASH BACK …**

 **Percy: You're so vile! Do your parents even like you?**

" **I don't know, Jackson. I haven't asked them lately."**

 **...**

" **Ah, Percy Jackson , Annabeth chase , and Grover Underwood , what an unexpected surprise . And by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED"**

 **Battle of the Labyrinth.**

… **.**

" **Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."**

 **The Lightning Thief.**

...

The shadow figured man stroked hardly against the cloaked man. He stroked again and again, the cloaked man was getting behind, and suddenly he realized he was pushed to the wall. The cloaked man said, "I told you grandpa, baaaaaaad move"

The shadow figured man was about to strike, suddenly he realized two other cloaked man has already appeared behind him. Successfully managing to kill his other two partners.

Before he could do anything, the three cloaked man charged together, vanishing the last shadow figured man.

 _You put it down like New York City_

 _I never sleep!_

 _Wild like Los Angeles_

 _My fantasy!_

 _Hotter than Miami_

 _I feel the heat!_

 _Oh (all around the world), it's international love (international)_

 _Oh, yeah, it's international love_

…

 **FLASH BACK ,…**

 **"Did you . . . Did you love me?"**

 **"There was a time I thought . . . well, I thought . . . You were like a brother to me, Luke ….But I didn't love you."**

…

The cloaked man landed on the road. Then he started walking as he knew he must continue his quest…

The song was about to end.

 _We're international, so international,_

 _International, so international,_

 _We're international, so international_

 _International love_

 _International love_

…

 **(HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? LIKE AND REVIEW, AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR POINT OF VIEW.)**


	23. Chapter 22

ENEMY OR FRIEND?

 _ **KENLIE**_

"Say something"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Why are you asking this Kenny?"

Kenny stared at her eyes "cause I want to, cause I want know, specially from you"

Prom night was over, Kenny and Julie were walking alone on a street, hands together, doing all the stuffs that they never did before.

Kenny said, "Tell me taught yet sweet girl, do you love me?" coming closer to Julie.

Julie could not help just blush, why she is acting like this, she just could not help…

"Hmm, you are afraid to tell, that means you are weaker"

"I am not weaker"

"Then just tell me"

Julie didn't tell, instead she kissed him. It was full of surprise but then passionate.

Julie could feel Kenny wrapping his hand around her, and she did the same.

How long they kissed? it wasn't necessary , was it ? When they finished, Julie just said one thing.

"A girl like me will never tell you, she will just show you"

"So will I" Kenny returned the gaze.

...

"Aren't we far from home?"

"Maybe, why are you asking? Are you gonna fly me to the home"

"I can't do this Julie, only children's of Zeus can do this, you can"

"I can't do Kenny"

"But why, you are the daughter of mighty demigod Uncle Jason grace"

"This is the only power I lack from my father"

"Hmm then we have a problem"

"What you want to do Kenny?" Julie winked.

"I am gonna summon the blackjack"

Kenny beckoned someone, and all of a sudden a huge black Pegasus landed.

"Wow, what is this?" Julie was surprised.

"This is blackjack, a black Pegasus who always follows my dad's order"

Kenny got closer to it, blackjack whined a little bit, but when Kenny coddled a little bit on its head, it became quite.

"Can you talk to it?"

"No Julie, I can't"

"What, aren't you…?"

"This is the only power I lack from my dad"

"O my gods, then how will you ride it?"

"I can control it" Kenny said, smiling, "can't I blackjack?"

Kenny tapped on its head, in exchange it whined.

"Come on lets ride" Kenny said, getting up on it.

"Shall we?"

….

The New York may seem a lot busy in broad day light, but the night New York is really quite, really really quite.

At least it seemed just like that now.

Black jack was flying near the empire state building. And Kenny and Julie were riding on it.

"Kenny, ride carefully"

"I am"

"No you are not riding carefully?"

"That's because you are sitting ahead of me"

"I want to, I want have a clear view of the city"

"Whatever Julie, but you know what, I want it too"

"Why?" Julie turned to him.

"That's how I can smell your hair, which smells like a flower, which flower I can't remember"

Julie kissed him again, this time a little shorter.

"Ummm, Julie…"

"Hmmmmm"

"I don't know how to land it"

"a-ha ha ha ha hah"

….

 _ **Percabeth vs. Luke**_

It was official that monsters will never leave Percy and Annabeth alone. This time they have some addition.

They have just arrived from their magical journey, rising from a lake. And all of a sudden they were surrounded by mysterious cloaked men.

Percy holds Annabeth's hand. Percy already had his riptide, and annabeth had her Drakon Bone Sword. (Annabeth gets her dagger back in **Demigods and Magicians** ).

"What are they?"

"I don't know"

"You ready?"

"Yap"

Together they charged, so did the cloaked men. It almost took ten minutes for Percy and annabeth to take them down.

"Can you see something different here wise girl?"

"When we killed them, they didn't end up in dust like other monsters"

"Ya, that's weird"

"We should proceed; we have to inform Chiron about this"

"NOT NOW PERCY AND ANNABETH" a voice called up.

They both froze. Percy was about to put back riptide, but the fight wasn't over.

A much darker cloaked man appeared from the trees.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED"

A chill flowed up from Percy's spine. He knew this voice.

"What do you want?" annabeth asked in cold tone.

"Is it necessary, the main thing necessary is I want both of you to surrender?"

"That's not happening"

"Well, in that case, I have to make you", the cloaked man unleashed his sword. And all of sudden the cloaked man became two person.

It took a few nano seconds for Percy and annabeth to cover up surprise. Then they charged again.

If they thought they could easily put down the cloaked man like before, then they were very much wrong.

…..

Percy was more than surprised, his disarming method never fails.

It has been almost half an hour that they were fighting. Percy charges, the cloaked man blocks, he charges again. The cloaked dodges it, but the cloaked man has power,

When he charged, Percy had to back up.

"You are good Percy, very much good than when I last left you"

"Who are you?"

"Figure yourself"

This time Percy used Luke's disarming method. But the man blocked it too.

"Aaaaaa, my disarming method, I invented it bro, I know how to block it"

It was time when Percy heard the sound, someone dropped on the ground.

It was annabeth, dropped unconscious on the ground.

"ANNA-BEEETH!"

Before Percy could react, he felt a hit on the head, and then he dropped on the ground, unconscious.

The twin cloaked man became one. This time he carefully placed the limb bodies of Percy and annabeth together. And then sited carefully in front of them. This time he put down his veil of his face.

If Percy and annabeth conscious, they would recognize him immediately.

The man sighed, "I am sorry Percy and annabeth, but I have to do this…

I have to put it all over on both of you"

Then he brought out something from his pocket

What was it?

LOVE POTION …

 **( LIKE AND REVIEW )**


	24. Chapter 23

**WHEN TRUE FEELINGS BLOSSOMS**

 _ **The infinity sword arises…**_

 _ **When true love blossoms…**_

 _ **When heroes show their deepest feelings and desires…**_

 _ **That's how they become worthy…**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **MOUNT OLYMPUS**_

Eros was standing in front of Aphrodite as she has summoned him.

"Have you gone crazy Eros? How dare you to mess with my favorite couple percabeth. " Aphrodite said angrily.

"I didn't mom"

"You have put love potion on them"

"I didn't mom. Why in the world would I do that when they are already so much in love?"

"You are telling me you didn't put love potion on them"

"No mom, why would I, besides the love potion which was put on them was different, much darker than normal love potion"

"What do you mean?"

"My love potion simply creates love for a temporary period, this love potion is much darker, it creates lust, also unfolds deepest desire of every entity"

"Who has put it on them?" goddess Aphrodite said in confusion.

"I don't know mom" Eros answered.

…

 _ **ANNABETH**_

The night was cold, cold and windy. Understandably so, since it was mid-october, after all. I shivered. I gazed at the clock in my hand . 10:14. I had been KNOCKED OUT for about 20 minutes now, waiting for my damn stomach to calm down.

Something was making me nervous.

What just happened, I can't figure, even daughter of Athena can fail about guessing .it all seem like a dream. First Percy took me in a tour of parallel universes, when we came back, we were attacked by a entity, who was much powerful than us. He defeated both of us, knocked out us for half an hour. That entity seems like a known person, but I can't figure it now.

There he was, my Percy. As soon as he woke up, he hugged me giving me a loving kiss.

"You okay?"

"Ya"

"I thought I lost you again" Percy said, caressing my hair.

"Not anymore" I hugged him again. .

"Who the fu*k that was?" Percy said in hard tone.

"Doesn't matter, the fact is we both are alive, he didn't kill us"

"You okay wise girl, you look like sick"

"I don't know, I feel different"

"Me too" Percy said, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go to the camp"

"Yah sure"

…..

When we entered the camp, no one noticed us, the whole camp looked like empty , that was really weird , but we were both very tired to notice that .

And yes something was not going ok inside me. I felt different, I felt…

HORNY,

I was feeling numerous attraction,

Towards Percy.

I was not like that I never felt any attraction towards Percy. He is hot, really hot and cutest boy I have ever seen, but he doesn't know that.

And I am the daughter of Athena. I can control everything, even my attraction towards Percy. I know I can do this.

But tonight seems like different, really different.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to Athena cabin?"

I smiled faintly. He was such a good friend. At times I didn't think I deserved someone as kind and caring as him in my life. As much as I wanted him down here with me, holding me. Sighing, I punched in a short response, insisting that he stay put.

I didn't know what came in my mind, I said. "Take me to your cabin"

"What?"

"Take me to your cabin Percy."

It was all I could do to keep from studying his face the entire trip. I kept my eyes locked forward, never once letting them stray to his wonderful face. I had grown to love that face.

I could feel my heart sink as we approached door, because he would probably want to leave right after showing me inside. But no, he surprised me. Taking keys, he unlocked the door, and helped me walk inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it,.

Now, we were REALLY alone.

He placed my keys on the counter, smiling at me. "Do you want anything to drink? Nectar perhaps?" I thought about refusing, but the look of sincere thoughtfulness and concern in his eyes took me back. He truly WANTED to serve me. So I decided to let him.

"Sure, why not?"

He gave me nectar, I drank all of it.

The room was dark and I feel sicker. It was not due to fatigue or sickness, but sheer nervous excitement. He was taking over me, and I couldn't say one word.

Aside from a few clothes scattered on the floor, the room was relatively clean. He turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room as I sat on my bed and took off my shoes.

"Do you need me to leave so you can get dressed for bed?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll just sleep in this. I like sleeping in leggings."

His eyes wandered down to my legs and he smiled. "Well, I wouldn't know. I don't wear them."

I laughed nervously. There was a small silence before he spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. You probably need sleep."

A pang of disappointment filled my heart, but I nodded. I wanted him so badly, but just couldn't let him know.

Why it was happening?

I don't know.

"Thank you so much for doing this...you really didn't have to."

Percy stood up and looked down at me. "I know. And I will always do it, you know that"

I looked up at him, our eyes locking for an instant. For a moment, I thought I saw a spark. But he pulled away from my gaze to go and turn off lamp. After the room was dark, he came back over to the bedside.

"Well, goodnight. Sleep well."

He slowly reached his hand around my head and brought it forward, pressing my forehead to his lips and giving it a slow kiss. Waves of electricity dashed through me. Now was my time. It was now or never.

I wanted him.

I really wanted him that moment.

And fu*k very rules for being a daughter of Athena.

I looked up at his face in the dark, my eyes glowing in the moonlight. His eyes and mine were locked. This time, however, he didn't pull away.

Percy moved closer to my face, downward. I held my breath. This was the moment I'd been dreaming of.

I felt Percy's hand reach around my neck and pull me towards him. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were planted on mine. They lingered there, for a moment. I began to move my mouth over his, slowly, tenderly. I wanted him to know that I desired him. His mouth began moving over mine as well, gently brushing my lips in a sweet embrace that seemed to last forever. I leaned forward, kissing him with more intensity and placing both hands behind his head, pulling him towards me. I wanted him now more than ever before.

Percy ran his tongue over my lips, drinking in my kiss with fervency and passion. His mouth tasted so sweet, sweeter than I ever imagined. It was beautiful, magical. I felt my chest rise and fall with urgency under my v-neck white shirt. I was aching to be touched. I think he knew.

Percy grabbed either side of my thighs and pulled me towards him, lifting me off the bed so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked over to dresser and sat me down, leaning into me. I felt his erection pressed against my tightening thing, and let out a gentle moan. I could feel wetness forming at the base of my panties, and my nipples were protruding from beneath my white shirt.

He grabbed my ass and scooted me further towards him before liberating me of my shirt. My black satin bra shone in the moonlight, my breasts warm with arousal. He looked at them and let out a small moan, letting his eyes rest there in awe before attacking my mouth with a passionate kiss. His lips then wandered down my neck towards my collarbone, gently sucking and biting. I gripped tightly to dresser, nearly overcome with desire. Small gasps escaped me as his tongue traced the sensitive flesh around my throat. His mouth traveled downward before resting on the gentle valley between my breasts, and Percy moaned as he grabbed my legs to pull my heaving bosom closer to his face. I moaned loudly and grabbed his hair, my pussy practically throbbing with intense desire. Percy lifted me off the dresser and lowered me onto bed, the weight of his body gradually coming to rest on top of me as we kissed in a passionate frenzy. I removed his shirt and ran my hands up and down his back and chest, touching the skin that I'd craved to savor for so long. I let my hand travel downward to his rock hard erection that throbbed through his jeans, and hastily began unbuttoning his pants. I wanted him NOW.

Percy looked directly into my eyes, his gaze piercing mine, as he placed a tender kiss right below my belly button. He took his hands and spread my shaking legs, his head making that short yet torturous journey downward to my pussy that was now hot and wet with the sweet nectar of sheer desire. I shut my eyes tight and leaned back into the pillow, not knowing what to expect.

"I love you"

…..

 **( HAW WAS IT ? LIKE AND REVIEW)**


End file.
